


Hangover

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [47]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: On the anniversary of Aiolos's death, Shura gets drunk. Aphrodite tries to help, and the morning after, they have a quiet talk.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Alcohol mention! Also discussions of sex and partial nudity.
> 
> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Shura groans softly, head aching. He’s sporting a massive hangover and a vague memory of raiding Aphrodite’s peach tree for sangria and getting caught. A soft huff catches his attention. He pries his eyes open and sees Aphrodite, arching a pretty eyebrow at him. Shirtless. Wait.

Shura has a vague memory of Aphrodite also following him home, because if he was going to steal peaches, Aphrodite was legally entitled to the sangria. Or something?

Is Shura wearing clothes? Is Aphrodite wearing clothes? Shit, did they have drunk sex?

“Did we have sex?” He croaks softly. Aphrodite hands him a couple of painkillers and a bottle of water, and Shura levers himself up enough to take them and slowly drink half the bottle.

“No, we didn’t. You got wasted- you were already pretty drunk when I caught you assaulting my peach tree- and confessed a few things you probably never intended to ever tell me. Including the fact that you would have sex with me if I wasn’t such a, and I quote, ‘stuck up pretty asshole’. Also there was the problem that both of us were too drunk to get it up.” Aphrodite informs him mercilessly. Shura groans softly in despair.

“I don’t suppose we can just pretend we never had this conversation?” Shura asks uselessly. Aphrodite arches one immaculate eyebrow at him. “No, I thought not. Can I at least get over my hangover first?” He requests, a little hopelessly. Aphrodite’s mouth twists in sympathy.

“Very well.” He allows. “Do you feel up to food?” He asks, acting much more gentle than Shura’s used to. Shura squints at him.

“Not yet? I feel the desperate need to rehydrate first.” He says, and thinks about standing. He finishes the bottle of water. Aphrodite rolls his eyes.

“Wait here. I think I saw some sports drinks in the fridge,” he says, standing smoothly and walking out of the bedroom. Shura swallows dryly. He’s only wearing a very pretty pair of satin panties with lace side panels. That shade of rosy pink is beautiful on him. While Aphrodite’s out of the room he peers under the sheets to verify that he’s at least wearing something. He is, the pair of black boxer briefs he’d been wearing yesterday. That’s good.

Why is Aphrodite getting him his sports drinks? He’d bought a six pack in anticipation of exactly this scenario. Shura might have been getting wasted, but he knew how to deal with the aftermath. Besides, it was only one day of the year…

“Here you go,” Aphrodite says, depositing the six pack on the bed next to Shura. Shura tries not to stare. Aphrodite is too pretty. Stupidly pretty. He’s also sliding back into Shura’s bed.

“Why are you so nice to me? Right now. Usually you’re. Well.” He pauses, not wanting to outright insult him. “I mean, I was stealing your peaches!” He finally protests. Aphrodite smiles wryly.

“It’s come to my attention we may be a bit more alike than I thought,” he murmurs. “Also, I do want to have sex with you. Maybe when our judgement is a little less impaired?” He smirks slyly. “I want to see if Excalibur really lives up to the name,” he purrs, and that was definitely an innuendo. Shura’s brown skin turns ruddy and he splutters, choking on orange flavored sports drink.

“That’s not what Excalibur is!” He protests. Aphrodite smirks even more.

“If you say so,” he sing-songs sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
